1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a technique for exchanging a variety of information through a two- or three-dimensional virtual space.
2. Description of the Related Art
There is a known technique for displaying an avatar in a virtual space and moving the avatar in accordance with manipulations made by a user (refer, for example, to JP-A 2000-311256). In another known technique, information such as an advertisement is displayed in a virtual space (refer, for example, to JP-A 2004-178086). By use of these techniques, an avatar can be freely moved in accordance with manipulations made by a user, and information such as an advertisement can be presented at a position appropriate for the user.
However, with mechanisms of the technique as described above, it is difficult for users to find out advantageous information for the users if a huge number of items of information exist, dispersed in a vast expanse of a virtual space. Even if a user is able to find some information that s/he considers useful, there is a difficulty in further acquiring detailed or relevant information by searching the virtual space, based on the information once found by the user. In addition, advertisers also find that there is a problem that advertisements do not effectively appeal to customers.